A variety of fishing lures have been proposed that are illuminated to take advantage of the natural attraction of fish to light. Many such lures have been unduly expensive and fragile.
Some illuminated lures have been constructed so that they flash in response to movement of the lure. These lures may flash with insufficient frequency and often have an awkward or unnatural overall appearance attributable to a relatively bulk flashing mechanism. Other lures have been proposed that flash in response to the resonance of a transistorized circuit, but the constant regularity with which they flash gives an artificial and suspicious appearance.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved illuminated lure that overcomes many disadvantages of the previously known lures.